


Drabble y One-Shot Furros

by Borrego_Bichi



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Humor, Multi, Slice of Life, Zorro - Freeform, cabra, vulpina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi
Summary: Serie de pequeños escritos con personajes furros (furries) como protagonistas en situaciones cotidianas y no tan cotidianas que solo a estos puede sucederles





	Drabble y One-Shot Furros

Elizabeth, una vulpina de pelaje grisáceo y larga cabellera castaño vistiendo de una blusa rosada y una falda gris caminaba feliz con una carpeta en garras mientras se acercaba a un negocio de tatuado. Esta entra y ve las paredes tapizadas de clientes con tatuajes y muchos diseños sobresaliendo. Se acerca un lince con tatuajes de runas alrededor de sus manchas naturales, se notaba que era el tatuador.

–Vengo a mi cita para el tatuaje.

El lince la ve incrédulo– Te estaba esperando… pasa.

Elizabeth entra al cuarto. Una enorme silla sobresalía en medio del cuarto que tenía aroma de tintes y demás productos para los tatuajes. Las paredes tambien estaban tapizadas de diseños y fotos de tatuajes.

–Me comentaste que es lo que querías, pero ¿Tienes el diseño a la mano o te paso algunos de mis diseños?

Elizabeth le extiende la carpeta con un tribal con flores alrededor de esta, el tatuador vio admirado el buen diseño, pero veía a la vulpina frente a este muy extrañado.

–Quiero que me plasmes ese diseño en mí.

–Lo quiere en el brazo, ¿Cierto?

–No, lo quiero en el vientre.

–¿Segura? –Estaba confundido– No soy yo quien, para juzgar, pero en el brazo o espalda se vería excelente.

–Le pagué muy bien a una amiga que lo diseñara para mi vientre. Es un regalo que le hare a mi novio que lo quiero mucho, quiero consentir a mi cachorrito.

–¡Aaahhhh! Lo entiendo, el "novio" –hiso la seña con sus garras.

–Así es, quiero darle una sorpresa, ha sido muy buena conmigo y es algo que se merece.

–Estoy seguro que lo amara, a esos “novios” hay que consentirlos

–¡Lo mejor para mi cachorrito!

–Antes de iniciar, le hago esta pregunta a todos mis clientes. ¿Está segura de ello? Ya que una vez que dibuje y aplique los tintes en su piel, no se disipara dentro de unos 5 meses sin no le da cuidado, con los cuidados suficientes, su tatuaje puede durar hasta el año.

–Por eso vine aquí, quiero que me dure, incluso, comprare lo necesario para que dure muchísimo tiempo, quiero presumir mi tatuaje a todo el mundo.

–¡Wow! Eso sí es de admirarse de usted, joven, me encargare de darle a su novio el tatuaje que sea la envidia de todos, pero debo estar seguro que tú estás completamente segura –el lince no se sentía convencido por la inusual petición, por lo que le pasa un álbum de fotos a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ve el álbum y ve fotos de zorras, lobas, felinas y demás hembras con tatuajes en el vientre y en otras zonas sexys, pero lo que sobresalía, es que tenían vestimenta un tanto provocadora. La cara de Elizabeth se torna en asombro y le brillan los ojos.

–Es exactamente lo que quiero, esas vulpinas se ven hermosas con esos tatuajes, y la ropa que usan deben ser para seducir a sus parejas, hasta ya me dio una idea para mi cachorrito, ¡Je, je, je! No puedo creer que varias vulpinas piensen como yo.

–Veo que si estas convencida, tome asiento y yo me encargo.

–¡Que bien! Estoy alegre, por fin tendré mi primer tatuaje.

El lince saco sus herramientas, tintes y demás líquidos y empezó a dibujar el tatuaje en el pelaje de Elizabeth. Luego cubrió el pelaje y fue dándole forma al tatuaje pintando la piel con un pincel especial para pelaje. Lo secó y luego aplico químicos para evitar que se borrara por un buen tiempo, dejando el tatuaje plasmado en el pelaje de la vulpina. Después de un par de horas, el tatuaje quedo listo.

Elizabeth se para y se ve un espejo. Esta ríe de júbilo y aplaude al lince– Te quedo hermoso, eres un maestro, estoy muy agradecida por ello, mi cachorrito lo amara.

–Siempre hay que dar lo mejor de uno y más a una clienta tan entusiasta como tú.

–Esta tan hermoso, que es probable me haga otro por detrás, cerca de mi colita.

–Debes tener un "novio" único, entonces, muéstrale la gran sorpresa.

Elizabeth emocionada sale del cuarto mientras pagaba su tatuaje y productos de cuidar de este. En la sala de espera hay una loba con una blusa mostrando su estómago y una minifalda y una comadreja vistiendo de traje. Elizabeth contenta se levanta su blusa presumiendo su tatuaje mientras que los dos animales le ven atónitos.

–¡Mi noviecito amara su sorpresa! –cantando

–Ya viste, esa zorra se hiso un tatuaje y anda saltando de alegría, y tú andas que no quieres.

–Pero si es una zorra, yo no soy una cualquiera que levanta su cola a cada macho que ve, mi chulo.

Elizabeth llena de emoción va con su mejor amiga, la cabra Maya, a mostrarle el tatuaje. Llega a su departamento para que dé su opinión. 

–No me dijiste que te hiciste un tatuaje, sí que quieres dar una sorpresa.

–Necesito que seas franca y me digas que te parece, y me asegures que mi cachorrito amara el dibujo.

–Ándale, muéstramelo, déjate de tonterías.

–Conste que solo quiero que lo veas para que me des tu opinión y...

–¡Ya hazlo!

Elizabeth con una enorme sonrisa levanta su camisa y le muestra el tatuaje a Maya. La cabra lo ve seria, esta incluso se talla los ojos sin creer lo que veía. Maya le crece una enorme sonrisa y se tapa su hocico tratando de aguantar su risa.

–Maya, ¿Su-su-sucede algo? ¿Te impacto lo asombroso del tatuaje? ¿Crees que mi cachorrito le guste?

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Baaaaaahhhhh!

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Soy la primera en verlo, ¿Cierto?

–Sí, eres la única

–¡Ay no puedo decírtelo!

–Anda, Maya, dímelo, necesito saberlo.

–Antes de decírtelo, solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta idea?

–Veras, yo sé que no debo husmear el celular de mi cachorrito, pero vi que tenía muchas fotos de tatuajes en el vientre y aunque me molestó, se me ocurrió la genial idea de hacer una para su deleite, además es hermoso un tatuaje en esta zona.

La cabra la vio con ternura– ¡Ay, zorrita inocente! Vas aprender una lección muy importante le día de hoy, ya que no sabes lo que significa un tatuaje en esa zona.

–Ya dímelo, me tienes preocupada, ¿Qué significa un tatuaje aquí? Necesito saber si a mí cachorrito le gustara o no.

–Créeme, se le va a encantar.

–¡Qué bien! Si se me ve sexy, pero ya dime, ¿Qué significa un tatuaje en esta zona?

Maya conteniendo risas, saca su celular y después de navegar, le extiende su celular a Elizabeth mostrando fotos de vulpinas con los mismos tatuajes que ella.

–No entiendo, ya vi esas fotos pero no les veo nada de raro…

–Ve el nombre de la página

–Slutty Vixens –A Elizabeth le cambia el rostro y se queda impactada.

–Así es, oficialmente eres una zorra de la “vida galante”.

Fin


End file.
